Presidencial Room
by Mia Gaspar
Summary: A.U story. Lauren is the spoild daughter of a hotel owner. Bo and her gang form a rock band. Their band was invited to perform in the hotel. Will Bo and Lauren be able to mantain their relationship professionaly? I suck at summaries.


Here's the first chapter of this story!

Firts of all, this is an experience, so I appologise for my mistakes and ortography errors since english is not my native language, I'll make an effort though

I will be updating the story every week, although sometimes it might be a little hard because, come on I have got real life :p

The next chapter will be released depending on the number of reviews I get :p

I really hope you like it :)

She woke up to the sun coming through the window full open. A strong and furred hand resting on her hip and a beard of two days leaning against the back of her neck. She turned around slowly and saw Leo "is it his real name? God, how much did I drank last night?" She muttered. The man was sleeping heavy, completely naked, just as she was. Suddenly she looks at the clock on the bedside table and gets up quickly, she had a meeting with her gang in a fancy hotel in twenty minutes to negotiate a contract that would allow to her band to perform there and have an opportunity to record a demo.

"What the…" The guy rebaptized as Leo wakes up with her jump. "Who the hell are you and where am I?" He asks her.

"I am Bo and you are in my house but now you really must go, I am late for a thing" She tells him.

"What am I doing in your house? Do I even know you?" He asks confused.

"Don't you remember anything from last night? God, you must have drank much more alcohol than I" Bo chuckles. "Now, if you do me a favor, get dressed and go, I'm in a hurry" She makes an evil look and he cringes and start get dressed.

When Bo arrives at The Atlanta Lewis Hotel, Bo is delighted with the luxury of the palace in front of her. As soon as she enters the huge front gate, a giant garden full of black and white roses appears in front of her. The building's façade was sustained by two pillars each side. All the building was white, looking like the white house.

After parking her yellow Yamaha r4, Bo enters the hotel and she is once more amazed with the hotel "Jeez, those guys take the meaning of luxury to another level" she mutters to herself.

The big hallway was decorated in white and black, the floor was like a chessboard, on the roof you could see a huge chandelier made of crystals, on the left could be seen 4 leather individual sofas also in white and on the right was a black balcony where the receptionist was standing.

"Excuse me, good afternoon, I am Ysabeau Dennis, I have a meeting with the Hotel owner today because of the band that will start perform in here. I believe he is already waiting for me?" Bo presents herself to the hotel receptionist. The blonde girl looks at her with blue shy eyes and pinky face while checking the computer in front of her.

"Hi!" says the girl with a shy smile "You are right, miss Lewis is waiting for you in the conference room, Larissa can show you the way" she offers. "Miss?" Bo thinks to herself, she thought the owner of the hotel was a man. Bo nods with a polite smile and turns to another girl, this one was a redhair with curls well tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were green as emeralds and her face was professionally friendly.

"This way miss…?" asks the redhair.

"Just call me Bo please" Bo says with a smirk and then they go to the elevator.

In front of the conference room's door the girl knocks on the door and they could hear a loudly "yes?" from inside the room. Larissa opens up the door and says "Excuse me miss Lewis, miss Dennis just arrived".

"Thank you Larissa. Miss Dennis, you may come in."

In the head of the table was a beautiful blonde woman with hazel eyes. Her hair was falling in her shoulders and she was dressed in a white suit that hugged perfectly her curves. She got up and stretched out her hand to Bo. "Good afternoon miss Dennis, I am Lauren Lewis, the hotel owner's daughter, please join us and get a sit." When their hands touched, she felt a jolt of energy crossing all her body.

By her left side was Hale, by her right was Dyson and next to Hale was Kenzie. Bo sat up next to Dyson and then felt a foot kicking her leg under the table. She stared at Kenzi with a chocked look while the short girl looked at her with judging eyes.

"Well, as finally we're all here, shall we start our meeting?" everyone nodded. "So, first of all, in front of each of you is a copy of the contract, I would like you to read it carefully and tell me what you think and your suggestions."

The meeting lasted one hour, but it looked like days for Bo. The energy that she felt with Lauren was way too different from everything she ever felt in her life, and she felt a lot of things. Bo couldn't take her eyes off of Lauren's restlessly lips and her slim and graceful hands.

After the meeting the gang decided to go to Trick's bar to toast to the new contract, but all Bo could think was Lauren and those hazel shiny eyes, tomorrow would be a long day.


End file.
